


The One Where Peter is Thor's Weakness

by JinxQuickfoot



Series: Weaknesses [23]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Quill, Jealous Peter Quill, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sassy Peter Quill, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxQuickfoot/pseuds/JinxQuickfoot
Summary: “No! You captured me for bait? Seriously?” Peter let out a string of curses. Being captured was bad enough, but this? This was just embarrassing.Hirror let go of Peter’s hair, grinning as he stepped away. “I can’t imagine it will take him long,” he taunted. “Asgardians always had a weak spot for damsels in distress.”Ouch.----------------------------------------------------------------------------Set post-Endgame. Thor has fit in well with the 'Asguardians of the Galaxy'. So well in fact, that a frost giant bent on revenge is going to go after their captain.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Thor, Thor & Guardians Of The Galaxy Team
Series: Weaknesses [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672462
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: Weaknesses





	The One Where Peter is Thor's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the "Weaknesses" writing challenge
> 
> Notes: This takes place post-Endgame and assumes that the Guardians have found the younger Gamora and convinced her to travel with them as part of the team.
> 
> Shout out to Charlotte Ebbage who pointed out that I hadn't included any of the Guardians in this series yet.
> 
> [Come say hi on Tumblr - I take requests!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jinxquickfoot)

Peter Quill had decided that the worst part about being kidnapped was the boredom.

Sure, the food sucked and the cave they had chained him up in was cold and he could do without the occasional beating, but the real torture was being forced to stare at the same patch of rock for days on end with only his stoic guards for company. He missed Gamora, he missed his team, and goddamnit he missed his walkman. He had tried to sing the songs himself for entertainment, earning him a blow to the gut for his troubles from one of the guards.

“You’re missing out my melodious tones?” Peter had gasped after the hit. “Dude, you have _no_ taste. Although you can tell that from the outfits.”

They had hit him again after that. A few times. More than a few.

They were ugly bastards, scared blue skin with bright red eyes that just _screamed_ evil. Their leader was the biggest eyesore, who had introduced himself with the thoroughly un-evil name of Hirror.

“Hirror?” Peter had snorted. “Really? You have such a good thing going man, with the cool battle scars and the creepy eyes and you top it off with a name like Hirror?”

That had earned him a punch to the jaw, which he took with a grin. “You hit like a girl who never learned how to hit. You want to meet a girl who _can_ hit? Because when my girlfriend sees what you’ve done to this handsome face, you are in for a world of pain, buddy.”

“I do not fear your pathetic team,” Hirror snarled at him. “I will eviscerate them when they come for you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Peter retorted. “Really, I would. It’ll be fun - for me.”

Hirror had just turned his back on him, preparing to leave him to do some more wall-staring.

“Oh come on!” Peter called after him. “You just got here. You don’t want to stay and chat? I’ve been told I’m a wonderful conversationist.”

Hirror paused. “I’m surprised you know what that word means.”

“Hey, come on, I know words. But I’m guessing you’re one who likes to hear himself talk, right?” Hirror hadn’t turned around, but he hadn’t left the cave either, so Peter ploughed on. “Look, it’s not my first choice, but I’ll take you doing the evil monologue over more rock-staring. So what's the big play, huh? What’s your evil plan for me? A bounty? I’ve heard there’s quite a price on my head these days. Or is this revenge? What, did I make some trouble for you? Steal something from your throne room, sweep your girlfriend off her feet? Although I doubt I would ever fancy a girl who would ever date you -”

Another punch to the jaw resulted in Peter looking up at Hirror with a bloody grin. “Seriously, if you want lessons, my girlfriend’s a pretty good teacher. But I’ll give you _some_ props. You managed to capture me, the infamous Starlord. Not an easy feat, I’ll give you that. So, what it is? Bounty, revenge, or was I just too pretty for you to resist?”

Hirror leaned in so close that his putrid breath made Peter gag. “I want Thor Odinson.”

Peter blinked at him. “I’m sorry. I was distracted by the _terrible_ morning breath. Seriously, brush your teeth, dude. It’s basic hygiene - even I know you’re supposed to do that. What did you say about Thor?”

Hirror gripped Peter’s hair and pulled his head back, waking him wince. “Dude, come on - not the hair!”

“I have waited so long,” Hirror snarled. “He murdered my brother, my _king_. I will have my revenge.”

“Yeah, revenge, whatever - but revenge on _me_ , right? Starlord? That’s why you targeted me, right?”

“You are a member of Odinson’s crew,” Hirror said with a grin.

“Actually, he's a member of _my_ crew.”

“He will come for you,” Hirror continued. “And when he does, I will smite him.”

“No,” Peter breathed, and Hirror grinned at the horror in his voice.

“Yes, boy. You will watch as I tear him limb from -”

“No! You captured me for _bait?_ Seriously?” Peter let out a string of curses. Being captured was bad enough, but _this?_ This was just embarrassing.

Hirror let go of Peter’s hair, grinning as he stepped away. “I can’t imagine it will take him long,” he taunted. “Asgardians always had a weak spot for damsels in distress.”

_Ouch._ “Not a damsel, and certainly not in distress,” Peter shot back. “You let me go right now, and I won’t kill you all when I get out of these chains. One-time offer. And I suggest you take it or…and he's gone. He left. That’s just great.”

That had been three days ago, and Peter had been occupying his bored brain with imagining various way to cleave the red-eyed bastard’s head from his shoulders. Or escaping before his team could get involved. Because he was not just going to wait here until Thor swooped in and got all the glory. Again. 

“I’m the captain.” The guards glanced at him, and Peter realised he had spoken out loud. “Of an infamous ship with an even more infamous crew. Not as infamous as me, of course. Starlord?”

The guards blinked at him, their faces blank. “Who?” one of them asked. The other one punched Peter in the ribs and told him to shut up.

Finally, on the fourth day, something happened.

Peter was imagining scenario number 233 of how he was going to murder Hirror _so hard_ he would be still begging for mercy in his grave, when he heard the sounds of a fight break out near the cave entrance.

“Finally!” Peter looked up at his guards. “Those sounds out there? The ones of violence and death? That’s the Guardians of the Galaxy come to save the day and kick ass. My crew. Mine. I’m their leader. It’s definitely me. Oh great - Morning Breath is back.”

Sure enough, Hirror was storming across the cave. A slice of his blade cut straight through the chains holding Peter to the wall. Peter rolled, attempting to spring to his feet and grab a weapon from one of the guards. He got as far as gripping the handle of a knife before he felt an intense pain in the back on his head and he crumpled to his knees. By the time he had blinked the stars out of his vision, his hands had been chained behind him and Hirror was dragging him to the cave entrance by his collar. Peter fought back, getting in an elbow to Hirror’s ribs and a blow to one of his kneecaps before he felt a blade pressed against his neck.

“Be a good little hostage for me, and I won’t have to chop anything off,” Hirror hissed in Peter’s ear as he dragged him out of the cave. Peter squinted as the sun hit his eyes for the first time in days, trying to keep his feet as his captor shoved him along, using him as a shield.

_“Peter!”_

Even in the dire circumstances, Peter couldn’t help smiling when he heard Gamora’s voice. “Miss me, babe?”

“Don’t call me babe.”

His eyes had adjusted to the light now, and he could see his team - his family - weapons raised in paused combat with the red-eyed enemies. Rocket swung his gun around, changing its trajectory from a particularly ugly baddie to Hirror. “You’re messing with the wrong crew, pal,”the raccoon shouted, which was followed with an agreement of “I am Groot.”

“Odinson!” Hirror roared, ignoring the Guardians. “Show yourself before I spill your lackey’s blood!”

“Lackey?” Peter repeated, outraged. “Ok. You know what? Me and you. Let’s go, right now. Or are you too scared?”

Hirror ignored him, eyes focussed on the tall, blonde-haired man striding towards him, hammer in hand, red cape billowing in the wind.

“Hirror.” Thor paused a few feet away from the frost giant. “Your quarrel is with me. Let him go.”

Hirror gripped Peter’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat further. “Drop the hammer.”

Thor did so without hesitation. “Thor, don’t!” Peter shouted. “It’s fine. I got this totally under control.”  


“No you don’t!” he heard Mantis cry at the same time he heard Drax say, “Let the handsome man do his thing, Quill.”

“This is all part of the plan!” Peter yelled back. “Trust me!”

“Shut up,” Hirror warned him, pressing the blade so close against his throat that Peter felt the skin break.

“Don’t hurt him!” Thor raised his hands in surrender. “Let him leave with his people, and I will go with you willingly.”

“The son of Odin surrenders so fast,” Hirror taunted. “Even I did not think Asgardians so weak.”

“Sometimes not fighting is the greater strength,” Thor replied. “I am not the foolish boy who waged war on your kingdom, Hirror. I have no quarrel with you. I called your nephew my brother, and he died saving my life from a common enemy. Let us find peace.”

“Peace is weakness,” Hirror snarled. Peter could feel the blade starting to press harder, blood running down his chest. “As is offering your life for those who are beneath you.”

“I have found differently. Now - release him, and I will give myself over to you without a fight.”

One of the frost giants was approaching Thor, chains at the ready.

“Thor,” Peter got out, even as the blade dug into his throat. “ _Don’t._ ”

Thor just gave him a knowing smile as he let the manacles be fastened around his wrists. “I am yours, Hirror. Let him go.”

“You came into my realm, Odinson,” Hirror snarled. “You attacked my people- unprovoked. You would have killed them - _unprovoked_. And when I, at last, came to claim my revenge for Laufey's death, I found Asgard to be nothing but ashes. So imagine my delight when I found you had found a new family for me to take away from you.”

Peter just caught the flash of terror in Thor’s eyes as the blade was pressed down, cutting deep into this neck…before it vanished entirely.

There was a bang and a flash, and then Peter felt the grip on him release.

Instantly, the sounds of fighting started up again, as Peter felt a force slam into him, knocking him to the ground. He tried to strike out, but his hands were pinned beneath him.

“Stay down!” Thor’s voice said in his ear, and Peter realised with a fresh surge of humiliation that Thor was shielding him from the fight with his body.

“Dude, get off me!”

“Don’t worry - we have this. You’ll be safe soon.”

Sure enough, the sounds of fighting soon ceased, and Thor rolled off at Peter to reveal a massacre of frost giants. Groot’s tendrils were unwrapping from a mangled blue neck as the tree looked up with a delighted smile. Rocket was already looting the weapons as Gamora and Nebula hurried over to Peter and Thor and started undoing their chains.

“Are you alright?” Gamora asked Peter, undoing one the wraps around her wrists and pressing it to his still-bleeding neck.

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, brushing it off. He looked at Thor. “You didn’t have to give yourself up like that. I had a plan.”

Drax had joined them, frost giant blood splashed over his bare chest. “What plan?” he asked.

“You know…a plan. To kill them all and escape.”

“But you were their prisoner.”

“That’s why escaping was part of the plan.”

“But how were you going to kill them all if you were chained up.”

“The details aren’t important…you know, what. Forget it. I’m safe now, aren’t I? Jesus - Mantis!”

Peter hadn’t noticed Mantis sneaking up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder. “You are feeling humiliation,” she said loudly - too loudly. “Why are you not feeling relief? Nebula saved your life.”

Peter looked from Hirror, who now had a bullet hole right between his eyes, to Nebula, who was holding a smoking gun. “You _shot_ him?”

“I thought that was apparent.”

“He had a sword to my throat! He could have killed me!”

“That was a risk I was willing to take.”

Then there were hands on him, and Thor was tugging him to his feet. “On Asgard, an enemy’s defeat is a cause for many libations.”

“Libations?” Rocket chimed in. “Now we’re talking. Move your ass, Quill. We haven’t had a decent rest in four days. Welcome home.”

***

Back on the ship, libations were had, and soon most of the Guardians were snoring in their bunks, exhausted from having rushed across the galaxy to save Peter. Peter was in the back of the ship, headphones on, soaking in some must-deserved David Bowie when he felt a weight settle next to him.

He opened his eyes, reluctantly removing his headphones as he saw the God of Thunder beside him. “What?” he grumbled.

“How are you faring, brother?”

Peter rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not your brother.”

Thor gave him a sad smile. “Brothers are more than blood.”

“This was my family before yours. So. Yeah.”

Thor laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We are a family. And you are our captain.”

Peter huffed at that, but didn’t shrug Thor’s hand off. “I know.”

“I learned many things from my father.” Peter cast a sideways glance at him, unsure where this was headed. “But perhaps the most valuable lesson he taught me was that choosing to fight isn’t always strength. When I left Asgard - the place, not the people - behind, that was a choice not to fight. A hard choice. But more important was protecting my people, and my friends.”

“Sometimes…” Peter twisted his hands in his lap. “Sometimes I’m scared I won’t be able to do that. Protect them. I already failed them once. On Titan, with Thanos…”

“I understand,” Thor said quietly. The next words seemed for more for himself than for Peter. “Aim for the head.”

Peter chalked up his next words to whatever that burning orange stuff was that Rocket had dared him to drink. “I already lost Gamora once. I don’t think I’d survive if I failed her again."

“You didn’t fail her. Or any one of us.”

“I got snatched by some giant blue guy and had to wait around like an idiot for you guys to come pull me out.”

“That’s not failure. That’s success.”

“I’m sorry - how is being kidnapped a success?”

“Not being taken captive. But having those who care enough about you to come and save you when you need it. That’s strength.”

“Huh.”

“Are you ok?”

The brush-off Peter was going to give Thor died on his lips. He tried to find other words, and couldn’t. Thor seemed to understand though, because he gave Peter’s shoulder a squeeze before heading off to his bunk.

Peter sat in silence for a while, fiddling with the headphones in his lap, deciding whether to put them back on or not. Instead, he made his way to Gamora’s bunk.

She was asleep but stirred when he sat down beside her, giving him a concerned look. “Hey. You ok?”

“Everyone keeps asking me that.”

“Are you?”

Peter shrugged. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up. You must be exhausted.”

“I am. I’ve barely slept in days.”

“Sorry.”

“I didn’t mean…I was worried.”

“You didn’t trust me to come up with some daring plan and escape?”

“Peter, you could have the best plan in the galaxy. I’d still come for you. We all would.” She patted the bed beside her. It was a clear invitation, but Peter hesitated.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

“It’s just…I know you don’t remember. Or, that stuff never happened to you, or…whatever. But I _shot_ you, Gamora. I shot to kill.”

“You said I asked you to.”

“I know. But…”

“Lie down.”

“I -”

_“Lie down.”_

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter lay beside her on the bunk so they were lying face-to-face. Gamora slid her hand into his, stroking the back of his hand.

“It’s a comfort,” she said quietly. “To know that whatever I need - _whatever_ I need - you’ll be there for me. That’s all I really need, Peter. For you to respect what I need, and keep the promises you make to me. And I’ll do the same for you. Deal?”

“That’s…yeah. Deal.”

“Ok. And I promise that whatever happens to you, no matter how capable and brave and strong you are - I’ll come for you. We all will. Like you would do for us."

“Of course I would. Even Thor. If he ever even _needed_ saving.”

“There are more ways of saving people that rescuing them from angry frost giants. I thought you two were getting along.”

“Yeah. He’d not so bad.”

“I like him.”

“I _know_ you like him.”

Gamora gave him a playful punch on the arm. “Not like that. Although, if you _were_ to be killed by angry frost giants…he is single.”

“You’d have to fight Drax for him.”

“I’d win.”

“I know you would. Can…can I kiss you? Is that ok?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Peter leaned in, but paused. Instead he said, “I wish you remembered our first kiss.There was this beautiful sky behind us, and you were listening to my music and…Well, we didn’t actually kiss. You put a knife to my throat and said you wouldn’t succumb to my pelvic sorcery. Which of course you did. Later.”

Gamora smiled at that, reaching down to touch the walkman on Peter’s hip. “Can I listen to the song?”

“Um, yeah. Here.” Peter fixed the headphones over Gamora’s ears, before rewinding the tape to _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ and hitting the play button. He could hear the melody playing through the headphones, tinny but echoey in the metal ship. He felt Gamora’s hand in his, pressing his forehead to hers, as the song played, and they continued to drift through the cosmos. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at a Guardians fic, because I hadn't included them in this series yet...and it was surprisingly really fun to write! I love all the Guardians but wouldn't have said I was as invested in them as much as the Avengers but writing this changed my mind. Seriously - it made me want to write something longer with them in it, probably post-Endgame with younger Gamora and Thor included.
> 
> What do you guys think? Should I do it?
> 
> So hey, I have this film and screenwriting podcast? It's called "Kill the Cat" and once a month my co-host and I and break down one of our favourite movies or tv shows and look at why they work, including Harry Potter, The Princess Bride, Brooklyn Nine-Nine and, of course, the MCU.
> 
> You can check it out on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ypaen3yM5Q&t=1s&ab_channel=KilltheCatPodcast), [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/5hCprc9UCBZP4srFrBXKT1?si=ZOqdhMlVQvqV2fG5PxuvOA), or anywhere you listen to podcasts. 
> 
> And hey. You're doing great.


End file.
